


Serce

by aveneris



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Amity Park doesn't deserve Danny Phantom, Angst, Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Gen, Gen Work, Half Ghost Angst, Oneshot, Polski | Polish, Team Phantom (Danny Phantom), Tłumaczenie | Translation, tagi za autorem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveneris/pseuds/aveneris
Summary: Danny nie wie, czym jest.TłumaczenieHeartautorstwasapphireswimming
Relationships: Amity Park & Danny Phantom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Serce

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763282) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming). 



Nie wie, czym jest. 

Jego moce nie przyszły z załączoną instrukcją czy dodatkowymi informacjami. To był wypadek. Błąd. A teraz dotarł aż tutaj, ale… 

Spędził lata, nie wiedząc czym jest. 

Tyle minęło, a on nadal nawet nie wie, czy jest martwy, czy żywy. Czy oba naraz. Czy żadne z nich. 

Wciąż jest nastolatkiem, tak sądzi. Mającym lekcje i obowiązki domowe. Dokuczliwych rodziców i dręczycieli, czekających na niego na korytarzu pomiędzy przerwami. 

Czy naprawdę w to wierzy, gdy celuje w duchy ektoplazmatyczną energią skumulowaną wokół jego dłoni i niszczy osiedla w powstałym chaosie? 

Kiedy lata wokół Amity Park, nie musi oddychać i choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał go znaleźć, nie może wyczuć swojego pulsu. 

Pierścienie przemieniają go z powrotem w żyjącego, oddychającego chłopaka; krew przepływa nieprędko, ale uparcie z jego piersi. Ale jeśli pozwoli światłu obmyć się ponownie, staje się zimny i silny, energia mruczy w jego rdzeniu. 

Jedno… 

… drugie.

Człowiek. Duch. 

Martwy? Żywy? 

Już nie wie, czym jest. Krwawi i czerwienią, i zielenią. 

Jest duchem, który musi wracać o wyznaczonej godzinie do domu. Uczniem, który może przenikać przez ściany. 

Spectra zapytała go raz, czym jest i nie potrafił dać jej odpowiedzi. Duch, próbujący wpasować się między ludzi? Czy dziwny chłopiec z dziwacznymi mocami? 

Oba, powiedział wtedy. Żadne, poprawił się. Potem, nie wiem. 

Wciąż nie wie. Połowa jednego i połowa drugiego, ale nic samo w sobie. Frostbite nazwał go dzieckiem dwóch światów, ale on zastanawia się, czy naprawdę należy do któregokolwiek. 

Ciężko w to wierzyć, gdy z jednej strony polują na niego jego rodzice i nadgorliwa była dziewczyna, a z drugiej połowa duchów w Duch Strefie uznała za osobisty cel przemykanie się do świata ludzi, żeby zmienić jego życie w koszmar na jawie. 

Walczy z duchami. Ale jest jednym z nich. Chroni ludzi, ale oni nienawidzą go za to. 

Są tylko trzy osoby na tym świecie, które akceptują obydwie jego połowy, lubią go za to… czymkolwiek tam jest. 

Jazz kryje go, kiedy tylko może, ułatwia mu życie w domu i przystaje, żeby powiedzieć mu jak dumna jest z tego, co on robi. Sam opatruje jego rany, zszywając cięcia w jego boku, zawsze szybko upewnia go, że jego moce są dobre i sprawiają, że jest wyjątkowy. Tucker utrzymuje go przy zdrowych zmysłach, sprowadza na ziemię i mówi, żeby się nie martwił, bo czymkolwiek jest, nadal jest Dannym i to wystarczy. 

Próbuje w to wierzyć. Naprawdę próbuje. Ale to takie trudne. Jazz miałaby pole do popisu z tym wszystkim, co krążyło w jego głowie, bo nawet teraz, lata później, on wciąż toczy walkę między obiema stronami, patrząc na swoje dłonie płonącymi zielenią oczami i próbuje zrozumieć, kim jest. 

Czym jest.

Jest zmęczony i głodny, posiniaczony i zmartwiony. Krwawi i jest wykończony, i płacze, kiedy ma dość. 

Ciągle ktoś przetrąca mu żebra, wciska w chodnik. Ale za każdym razem podnosi się na własne nogi. 

Gdy oblewa testy z matematyki, ogląda później filmy razem z przyjaciółmi i przygląda się gwiazdom, o których nigdy nie będzie się uczył. Kiedy jego rodzice w niego strzelają, ukrywa się w swoim pokoju, a podczas obiadu zachwala zdolności kucharskie mamy (o ile obiad nie próbuje zjeść go jako pierwszy) i śmieje się z kiepskich żartów taty. 

Dash dobiera mu się do skóry, Paulina wyzywa go od frajerów, a Valerie unika jego wzroku. Ale ratuje ich wszystkich. Za każdym razem. 

Jest przerażony, że wciąż może stać się zły i zniszczyć świat przez okropną wściekłość, o której wie, że w nim jest. Ale dostaje rumieńców, kiedy ociera dłoń Sam, gdy idą razem do domu. 

I może to znaczy, że Tucker ma rację. Bo to udowadnia, że jakaś jego część nadal jest ludzka. 

Nawet jeśli nie bije, nadal ma serce. 


End file.
